Unlikely Twist
by Silverangel2
Summary: Ken had a happy, uneventful childhood. This is because Sam never died. but if Ken doesn't become the Digimon Emperor - Who does?


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any characters mentioned. But the plot   
is mine so don't touch it!  
Summery: Ken had a happy, uneventful childhood. This is because Sam never   
died. But just one minute, if Ken isn't the Digimon Emperor, who is?  
Warning: All you Davis fans out there (you few), you might want to skip over   
a few lines. Sorry, but I detest him as I detest all the idiot guys that try   
to hit on me at school. But you really didn't need to know that, did you?  
  
Ken could barely think about where he was going on the first day back at   
school. He had other things on his mind. Like his brother Sam. At least   
Ken wouldn't be seeing Sam until the end of the day. Sam went to a private   
school while Ken attended the public.  
He didn't even notice when he bumped into a new kid.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Ken exclaimed.  
"That's all right," the new kid said cheerfully. "I'm T.K."  
"I'm pleased to meet you, T.K. I'm Ken. Do you know which class you're   
in?"  
T.K. told him and Ken said that they were in the same class. Ken then   
led him to the office to pick up his schedule. When Ken got to class, T.K.   
still wasn't there. I'll see him later. He's probably just going to be   
introduced to the class by the teacher. Ken thought.  
Ken noticed one of his classmates slip in to the three seat bench. It   
was Kari.   
"Hi, Ken!" she said brightly.   
"Hey. Have you met the new kid yet?"  
"Not yet. You?"  
"Yeah, his name is T.K."  
"T.K.?" Kari breathed.  
As Ken was about to respond, another kid approached them. It was Davis.   
A rather hotheaded kid whose emotions were as clear as if he had written them   
on his forehead. Most noticeable, his crush on Kari and his overwhelming   
stupidity.  
"Hi, Kari! Looks like we're in the same class again. Must be fate!"  
"Since it's only the second time it's happened, I'll call it coincidence."  
Before Davis could recover-and try to sit next to Kari-the teacher   
started droning on about school etiquette.   
"And here is our new student, T.K.," he continued.  
"It's nice to meet all of you," T.K. said to the class.  
"Why don't you find a seat next to Ken and Kari over there," the teacher   
suggested as he pointed at the empty seat.  
T.K. walked over to the bench as Kari moved to the middle seat. Ken   
noticed that she was positively glowing as T.K. sat next to her. T.K. sat   
down and reached a hand out under the desk. Kari reached back and the two   
hands squeezed.   
"All right, class," the teacher said. "Your assigned seats are where you   
are seated right now. But I will change them if you are having problems with   
you desk mates."  
"Excuse me!" Davis raised his hand. "I think I might have some problems   
where I am right now."  
"All right, go sit next to Yolei. I don't think you'll have any problems   
sitting next to her."  
Davis sat for a moment, then reluctantly sat down next to Yolei in the   
bench seat to the left of the one Kari was siting in.  
Poor Davis, thought Ken. He tries so hard.  
  
At lunch, T.K. sat with Kari, Ken, Davis, and Yolei. Once again, Ken   
noticed that T.K. and Kari were holding hands under the table. He passed a   
note and she giggled when she read it.   
"Etemon?" she whispered.   
"He drones on, he can make our life miserable… need I go on?" he replied.  
"I wasn't there for that, remember?"  
"Didn't Tai tell you when you were sick?"  
"He had other things on his mind at the moment." Kari giggled again.   
"Can you imagine, I could've gone when he went back. Then Miyotismon   
wouldn't have had a chance to look for me, the people wouldn't have been hurt   
and Wizardmon…"  
Wait a minute! Ken thought. They're taking about Digimon!  
"Don't even think of starting depression or I'll have to act like Matt   
when Tai is feeling self blamed." T.K. threatened.  
"What," Kari joked loudly. "You'll hit me?"  
"Hey man!" Davis said. "Don't even think of hitting Kari. I can't even   
think of why you want to hit her in the first place."  
"You'd hit me," Yolei pointed out. "So you can't say it's 'cause she's a   
girl."  
As Davis' face flushed, Ken couldn't help but laugh along with the rest   
of the table.  
"In case you didn't notice, Davis," Kari said, fighting off a smile. "I   
was joking and so was he. You'd think I was your girlfriend."  
"Are you?" Davis asked hopefully.   
At Kari's look of disbelief, Davis went defensive. "Okay dude, T.J. or   
whatever, how do you know Kari?"  
"Wouldn't you like to know," T.K. teased.  
At Davis' second flush, a small boy came to there table.   
"Oh, hi Cody," Yolei said. "What's wrong with your computer this time?"  
"How'd you know?" Cody demanded.  
"It's intuition-"  
"She overheard you talk about it," Ken accused.  
At this, Yolei blushed. "I'll come," she muttered. "Who is that   
gorgeous guy?" she asked no one in particular and wandered off.  
Davis stomped off and Cody went back to his table.   
Ken looked and T.K. and Kari and wondered. They knew about Digimon. But   
how?  
"How did you meet?" Ken asked.  
"Our brothers are friends," Kari replied.   
When the bell rang, everyone scattered to get back to class.  
  
Almost the second the last bell rang, Ken saw Yolei come towards him,   
Kari, and T.K.   
"Your brother's name is Tai, right?" she asked. When Kari nodded, Yolei   
handed her a piece of paper. Ken read over her shoulder along with T.K. and   
Davis.  
  
The Digimon need us! Get to the Digital World ASAP! Use your digivice to   
find us!  
  
"T.K., do you have yours with you?" Kari asked quickly.   
"What do you think?" as he rushed with her out the door. Ken, Davis, and   
Yolei followed them. Just as they rounded the corner, they ran into a tall   
red haired boy who looked to be high school age.  
"Izzy!" T.K. and Kari cried out.  
"You get the message?" the boy, Izzy, asked.  
"Yeah, let's get to the computer room. We should open a portal there. I   
hope." T.K. said.  
Davis and Yolei looked at each other in amazement as the group fled down   
the hall again.  
Once in the computer room, Izzy flung himself in front of the first   
computer and began to type. Kari and T.K. reached into their pockets and got   
out what Ken knew to be digivices but the other two had no idea. Ken   
considered getting his out. This has something to do with Sam, I just know   
it. Ken got out his digivice and noticed the differences. His was larger   
and part of it was a deep purple.  
"Ken?" Kari asked.  
"I got mine two years ago."  
"Four," said T.K.  
"Let's go," Kari said. "We can wait on the explanations."  
"I can't get the gate open," Izzy told her.  
"Let me try mine," Ken said quietly.  
Ken stepped up to the computer and raised his digivice and called out,   
"Digi-port, open!"  
The port opened and the Digital World was showed on the screen.  
"How'd you do that?" T.K. demanded.  
"Remember the whole, 'we can wait on the explanations' thing? When we   
meet up with our digimon, then we'll talk."  
"Hey, what's going on?" Yolei demanded.  
"Wherever Kari goes, I go!" Davis shouted.  
"Not just anyone can go to the digital world," T.K. told them. "You have   
to have a digivice," he said as he held out his.  
For a moment, Davis was able to pull of the appearance of a volcano about   
to erupt. If the situation hadn't been so serious, Ken was sure he would   
have been laughing out loud.   
As luck would have it, Cody appeared in the doorway to the computer room   
with a puzzled expression on his young face.   
"Yolei, you said you'd help me with my computer today!" he accused.   
"Speaking of computers," T.K. pointed out. "Why do I see three dots on   
this one? Izzy?"  
"I don't know!" an extremely flustered Izzy replied.  
At this moment(A/N: which you, the readers knew would happen) the three   
aforementioned dots quite literally flew out of the computer. All the   
children watched in amazement as they separated and floated into the hands of   
Davis, Yolei, and Cody. (A/N: don't you wish that the one that went to Davis   
had hit him in the head?)  
As one, Izzy, T.K., Kari, and Ken all widened their eyes. And was Ken   
mistaken, but did T.K. mutter, "So much for leaving Davis behind"?  
"Apparently, all of us can now go to the Digiworld. Ken," Izzy looked at   
the younger teen. "You seem to be the best informed; after you."  
Ken could only stare for a moment at the miniature picture of the Digital   
World. Finally able to steel himself, he held up his digivice and to the   
shock of the three newest Digidestined, promptly disappeared into the   
computer.  
  
  
So much for that, right? Now I want you all to read this very carefully.   
There is a little message in the lower left portion of the computer screen.   
Click on it. You will find a new window popping up that says to review. DO   
IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want some suggestions to the newbies' reactions. I need   
something really stupid for Davis to say. Sorry Davis fans.


End file.
